


Tag Teams

by corneroffandom



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneroffandom/pseuds/corneroffandom
Summary: Certain things said on Raw awaken some of Enzo's insecurities.





	

"Hey, Zo, turn on Raw real quick, yeah?" Cass calls out from the kitchen.

"Sure, yeah," Enzo murmurs, finding the remote and doing just that. Once Cass joins him with a bottle of water, they sit side by side and watch Raw, both thinking about the day that they may compete on TV like this, side by side, winning tag belts unlike what had elluded them for so long in NXT.

At some point during the show, though, they focus on what's happening: Jericho turning his back on AJ Styles, attacking his tag partner, leaving him laying. Enzo scratches at his forehead and shrugs. "Well, that sucks," he mumbles.

"Yeah, it does," Cass agrees, his tone subdued. Raw continues on until, during a confrontation between Ryback and Kalisto, the Big Guy announces that tag partners only hold people back.

Enzo feels that prickling feeling in the back of his brain again, but worse this time. He replays all of their losses, the various failures that have worked against them during their time in NXT. By the time Raw is over, he barely notices until Cass shuts the TV off, his mind locked on that one simple sentence. "Well, that was quite the show." His voice is highpitched, nervous. Like he expects Cass to realize the same thing he has and end it right here, right now. Move onto the main roster without him and be brilliant on his own. "Think I'm kinda tired, big guy. Gonna go get some sleep... y'know? See ya in the morning."

He's barely taken two steps away from the couch when thick fingers grip his shirt, hold him in place. Cass has stood up as well and Enzo turns instinctively towards him, swallowing and bracing for the physical- or emotional- or both- strike that is to come. Instead, it's a gentle touch ruffling through his hair, Cass smiling in a confused, pensive way. "You alright, Zo? Bed at 11, it ain't like you."

Enzo frowns up at him, brows furrowed in a way that makes all of the ridges of his face stick out in the harsh light. "I'm good, Cass, just... just need a minute, ya know?"

Cass doesn't let him go, however, continues stroking his hair. "Is it 'cause of Raw tonight? Jericho attackin' AJ and the nonsense Ryback was spewing?"

Enzo huffs. Shakes his head. "Of course not! Why would that bother me?" He shakes his head, trying to get free of Cass, but ultimately fails. "Cass, c'mon, man, I just-" His words are suddenly muffled against Cass' shirt as he's hugged tightly. His arms automatically wrap as best as they can around Cass' middle and he exhales.

"You don't hold me back, you know that, right? Title or no title, I'd be a nobody without you by my side, Zo," Cass insists. "Only bitter jackasses with no friends would say such a thing and legitimately believe it."

"I guess," Enzo mumbles, tilting his head so he can be heard. Cass' hand returns to stroking through his hair and Enzo grunts. "If you keep that up, I'm seriously gonna fall asleep standin' up, man."

Cass chuckles. Squeezes his shoulder. "Well, we can't have that." He smiles down at his tag partner as he guides him towards his bedroom.

"Hey Cass?"

"Yeah, Zo?"

"I'd be nothin' without you too, big guy."


End file.
